Christmas Gift
by Camilin Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan esta sola, hasta que se topa con un regalo sorprendente el la puerta de su casa, Edward Cullen, justo las 12 de la noche en navidad. M por Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, esta es una adaptacion.

**"Hot Twilight Christmas Contest"**

**Nombre de la historia:** Christmas Gift.

**Nombre de la(s) autora(s): **MiiLiiTha

**Número de palabras**: 1575

**Summary (mencionando los personajes**): Isabella Swan esta sola, hasta que se topa con un regalo sorprendente el la puerta de su casa, Edward Cullen, justo las 12 de la noche en navidad. M por Lemmon.

* * *

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 20 años y esta navidad la pasare SOLA.

Mis padres murieron hace varios años atrás, nunca me había tocado esta situación ya que siempre alguno de mis tíos me regalan un pasaje para ir a visitarlos a Florida, pero que creo que este año nos les alcanzo, aunque los comprendo ya que los boletos de avión de Forks – Washington a Florida son bastante caros.

No me levante de la cama hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde que fue la hora a la que mi amiga Alice Cullen, me llamo por teléfono:

-¡Bella!, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a pasar la navidad?

- ¡Alice, ya te dije que NO 10 veces ayer! – que tenia ganas de ir a dar pena a la casa de la perfecta familia Cullen: Carlisle y Esme los padres de Alice y menos sus hermanos Emmett y Edward. Siempre he estado enamorada de Edward y no quiero caerle peor por ir a meterme a su casa en navidad, yo se que me odia, ni siquiera me mira.

- Vamos Bella será divertido…

- No Alice y esa es mi última palabra.

-Esta bien, adiós Bella y Feliz Navidad.

-Si, Al…- no me dejo terminar la frase cuando me interrumpió.

-Espera Bella ¿Qué le pediste a Santa?

-Alice, yo no creo en Santa tengo 20 años.

-Oh, vamos dímelo… ¡oh ya se! A mi hermano Edward desnudo en la puerta de tu casa, ¿o no Bella?

- ¡¡¡Alice!!!- dije entre avergonzada y enojada.

-Bueno, bueno recuerda que si eres buena santa te trae lo que pides, jajaja.

-¡Adiós Alice!- y corte.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y ni siquiera me había molestado en cambiarme la pijama, que era un mini short y una blusa de tirantes, que anduve trayendo puesto todo el día.

Me puse a ver la tele una de esas viejas películas navideñas ¡Como extrañaba a mis padres en estos momentos!, los recuerdos me invadieron…

_Eran el 24 de diciembre del 2005 yo tenia 16 años y estaba con mi padre y mi madre cenando en navidad, después de la cena nos pusimos a ver una linda película juntos, recuerdo que mi mamá me acariciaba el cabello apaciguándome, que bien me sentía._

_Justo al otro día mis padres fueron al supermercado y nunca mas mi madre me volvió a acariciar el cabello, murió el 25 de diciembre del 2005… _

Me despertó de mi ensoñación el timbre de mi casa que sonaba cuando faltaban 2 minutos para las 12 de la noche.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pensé

Fui a abrir la puerta y casi me desmayo de la impresión al ver a Edward Cullen con solo una cinta de color rojo tapándole sus partes íntimas.

-¡Feliz Navidad Bella!

-¡Oh – Mi – Dios!- mi cara debe de haber sido un poema en estos momentos.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o quieres que todos los vecinos me vean así?- dijo señalandose.

-Em… pasa, supongo.

Edward entro a mi casa y antes de poder decir algo mas ya me tenia acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo desnudo.

-Vine a darte tu regalo de navidad, Bella.

-¿De-de-de que hablas Edward?

-De esto.- dijo y se saco lo único que lo cubría y oh mi dios que grande tenia su miembro. Creo que me quede con la boca abierta ya que empezó a soltar risitas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?

-ahaam.- fue lo único coherente que salio de mis labios.

-Oh vamos nena no me hagas esperar.- y sin decir nada mas atrapo mis labios con los suyos.

¡Diablos! Se sentía tan bien sus labios en los míos, solo nos movíamos rítmicamente, hasta que delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso, que por supuesto concedí, para profundizar el beso.

Sus manos empezaron a subir por mis costados dirigiéndose a mis pechos.

Lo único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos que eran atrapados por su boca, subí mis manos a su cuello para enredar mis dedos en su sedoso cabello color bronce.

-Nena no sabes lo que me causas- y si que lo sentía, en mi vientre bajo sentía su prominente erección y ¡oh dios! Estaba a punto de venirme solo con el rose.

-Edward, mi habitación.- dije, no queria tener mi primera vez de pie en la puerta de mi casa, por que si, era virgen a los 20 años pero no importa por que me estaba guardando para el amor de mi vida y ese es Edward.

Me perdi en los dulces besos que me proporcionaba Edward y de lo siguiente que fui consiente en de que mi espalda tocaba la colcha de mi cama.

Edward tomo el dobladillo de mi blusa de pijama y me la saco por la cabeza, cuando dejo al descubierto mis pechos comenzo a amasarlos con las manos hasta que mis pezones se erizaron, y luego comenzo a lamerlos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward me tenia completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos, al darme cuenta me sonroje a mas no poder y Edward habló.

-Nena no sabes lo hermosa que eres no te avergüenzes.- me besó en los labios y comenzo a bajar paso por el valle de entre mis pechos y por mi vientre, cuando llego a mis centro se detuvo y metio su lengua en mi intimidad.

De mi boca solo salian gemidos con su nombre.- Ohh Edward!-

Edward acelero el ritmo con eso y no paro hasta que senti venir mi primer orgasmo, limpio todos mis jugos con su lengua como si fuera el mas divino manjar.

-Que rico sabor tienes nena- habló.

Me besó en la boca y pudi sentir mi sabor. Me separe un poco de el y le dije:- Quiero devolverte el favor, nene.- he hice el mismo recorrido que el hace un momento atrás, y cuando llege a su pene lo comenze a masajear con mis manos, hasta que decidi meterlo en mi boca, lo meti lo que mas pude y lo que no cabia, ahí estaban mis manos para encargarse.

-Bella, ya no aguanto más- me dijo mi amor.

Con eso comenze a darle un masaje en sus testículos, minutos después me tenia empapada con su leche, la lami toda, y lami mis labios haciendole saber que me habia gustado.

-Bella se que eres virgen pero no puedo esperar mas para estar dentro de ti.- me dijo y con eso quede helada. ¿Cómo lo sabia?.

Creo que entendio la confusion en mi cara y me dijo:

-Alice me lo dijo, lo siento, pero nena no aguanto mas ¿seras mia o no?.- ¡Dios! No lo pense ni 2 segundos cuando me lanze encima de el a darle un fiero beso en su boca.

Empezamos el juego de la seduccion otra vez sus manos ni las mias se quedaban quietas recorrian cada lugar que tenian libre.

En momento Edward me tenia encima de el listo para penetrarme y hable.

-Hazme el amor, bebe.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si, bebe, te amo.

Y con eso me penetro.

Nadie me dijo que esto doleria y como dolia, Edward se quedo quieto unos momentos. Hasta que me acerque a su boca y lo bese haciendole saber que el dolor ya habia pasado.

Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas de a poco, pero aun asi el placer me segaba, y necesitaba mas y se lo hice saber.

-Mas… rapido… Edward…-

Acelero las embestidas hasta tal punto que no lo crei posible. Ohh cuanto amaba a este hombre.

Después de unas cuantas estocadas ya estaba casi por tocar la cima denuevo.

-Vamos bebe correte conmigo…-. Yo sabia que a Edward le faltaba a si que para acelerar baje una de mis manos y aprete sus testículos acelerando su orgasmo…

-Diablos nena… eres tan estrecha, corramonos juntos.- y con eso explote y senti como Edward me llenaba.

Cuando nuestra respiraciones se calmaron un poco Edward arrastro nuestros cuerpos y nos cubrio con la sabana.

-Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo-

-¿Encerio?

-Claro. Bella tengo que confesarte algo.- eso me acelero el corazon.

-Dii-di-me.- tartamudee.

-Bella, cuando hablaste con Alice yo estaba al lado de ella-¿Qué?, iba a protestar cuando puso un dedo en mis labios impidiendome hablar.- a mi se me ocurrio lo de el regalo por que Bella yo… yo…yo TE AMO desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi en el instituto.

-¿Y por que me ignorabas?- las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-Por que pense que era lo mejor para nosotros, nunca pense que mi amor era correspondido hasta que Alice me abrio los ojos, no muy sutilmente, la verdad me lo grito a la cara.- iba a matar a Alice- pero lo importante es que he pasado la mejor navidad de mi vida tu lado nena y no llores por favor- no me habia dado cuanta hasta que lo menciono, me seco las lagrimas y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Edward?- dije después de un rato de estar recostada comodamente en su pecho.

-Si, Bella.

-Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo, nena.

Me beso en la cabeza y dijo- duerme, mañana nos espero un intenso día en mi casa alice te compro muchos regalos.

Empezo a tararear una nana desconocida y con un ultimo pensamiento cai en los brazos de Morfeo:

Este es el mejor regalo que santa me pudo haber traido, Alice tenia razon cuando una es buena los deseos se cumplen.

* * *

Hi!

Bueno, yo se que esta es la 3º vez que subo esta historia pero ahora si podre participar, antes habia tenido un par de problemillas con el reglamento, pero se soluciono.

asi que para las que leen gracias, las quiero mucho.

Saludos, cuidense mucho

MiiLiiTha


End file.
